The Savior, The Beast, and Monsters Within
by Natsumi Kai
Summary: A different take on the Shipping Ark in the Kuroshitsuji Manga: SPOILER ALERT: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE MANGA/HAVE NOT READ UP TO CHAPTER 52, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS. IT REVEALS KEY PARTS OF SAID MANGA AND I RATHER NOT HAVE COMPLAINING IN MY INBOX. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
1. Chapter 1

SPOILER ALERT: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE MANGA/HAVE NOT READ UP TO CHAPTER 52, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS. IT REVEALS KEY PARTS OF SAID MANGA AND I RATHER NOT HAVE COMPLAINING IN MY INBOX. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Since the beginning of this voyage would be nothing but a ball, she decided to dress for the occasion, though nothing she couldn't remove right away for the clothes that best fit for quick maneuvering later. Long and curly ebony hair pulled into a traditional and professional bun, caramel features remained plain with not an ounce of makeup on. the beautiful emerald dress with black lace would make it easier for her to blend in with the 'High Class'. Pushing up the green frames of her glasses so they perched higher on her nose, she glanced to the two comrades that would be aiding her on this case.

One was a man who was well known by women around the Library as Ronald Knox, while the other was her dear crimson clad friend Grell Sutcliff. Both remained garbed in the traditional suit, well other than Miss Sutcliff who preferred to wear her crimson jacket around her elbows. When Hecate, the one who chose to wear a green dress, showed up she got a squeal of delight from the latter and both brows raising from the former. It was enough to engage in conversation as they entered the Ship.

It was also just enough for duel tone hues to miss a certain woman in the crowd who had spied the reaper with wide violet eyes. This was sure to be an interesting trip for them both, that she would make sure for if it was the very last thing she did. Though this was ignored in favor of paying attention to her Master and his Earl, violet shifting back to Snake who peered at her curiously. She offered a catty grin while helping him with the luggage, the black maids outfit with a stark white apron clarifying she was indeed a servant under the Phantomhive household.

"You both take the luggage to the room, I'll accompany the young master." With the order from Sebastian Michaelis, her Master, she nodded softly before looking at Snake, "You ready?" Getting the affirmative nod from the young man, she made her way into the ship with the snake charmer at her heels. Only a glance back was given to note of his almost depressed look, so with a silent sigh she addressed such a look. "What has you upset, Snake?"

"It's lonely without the others, says Dan."

That surprisingly hit a bit close to the heart, did she understand how he felt? Of course, before the Greene household took her in, Hitomi had wandered the plains of many countries for decades upon centuries. Loneliness was something that caused her panic attacks, something she wasn't proud to admit in having. Giving a brief nod, she turned to a door and opened it, revealing what was to be the Phantomhives' room, then stepped inside to set the luggage down. "Well Dan, I'm sure it is quite lonely without everyone around, but at least you have Snake and he has you for company. So cheer up, ne? If you get bored of each other you can speak to me." It wasn't like she minded, Snake was one of the more intelligent servants.

Turning to find a rather surprised Snake, he narrowed his eyes at her for a moment, then spoke again. "I thought you would be more mean, says Dan." She blinked, then offered an amused grin, "Why would you say that? Do I look mean?" When Snake gave an uncomfortable grimace, she chuckled and walked over, cupping his cheek with a head tilt. Snake almost recoiled, though was suddenly stilled when he realized that her hand was a lot warmer than what would be normal for a human being. "I'm only mean to people who have done myself or my Master wrong, since you have done neither, I do not find the need to be negative toward you."

"But what of Smile, asks Dan." She snorted, perhaps a bit unladylike, but she covered it up quickly enough by covering her mouth, a sly wink given to the snake charmer. "Well, that's a different story I rather not get into. Shall we unpack everything? There's something I need to inform Master on." Yes, like there were Shinigami on the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

SPOILER ALERT: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE MANGA/HAVE NOT READ UP TO CHAPTER 52, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS. IT REVEALS KEY PARTS OF SAID MANGA AND I RATHER NOT HAVE COMPLAINING IN MY INBOX. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

It didn't take long to finish putting away the clothes and set away the suitcases, so by the time Snake and her returned to Ciel and Sebastian's side, Elizabeth Midford was already clinging onto the former with a squeal of glee. A brief chuckle was given before violet noted of the rest of the family, she had yet to meet the Aunt and Uncle of Ciel, let alone his male cousin. The Mother gave a stern look at Lizzy, demanding that she stop clinging onto the Earl as the brother seemed to shout that he had not accepted Ciel as a brother-in-law. When the father clung to Ciel, declaring how adorable he was, Hitomi couldn't help but hide her giggles behind her fist, it was far to amusing not to.

Though this brought attention onto herself by Lady Elizabeth, who gushed loudly, "Oh darling you look absolute adorable!" Blinking as the mother suddenly turned a critical stare onto her, she stared back with both brows raised into her bangs. She had specifically cut them this morning to be straighter and better frame her face, the long midnight purple locks into a french braid that she pulled into a bun. Everything about her was, per usual, perfect as she preferred it. So there was more of a bewilderment than a fear of getting criticized by the madam, and as expected she gave a nod of approval. "At least Takada has rubbed off on one of your servants, when will you learn to brush your hair back!" Out came the comb, bewilderment turning into surprise as she actually did the same to Sebastian.

Secretly, she couldn't help the amusement skyrocket to levels that would likely get her glared at for. This would definitely be an amusing cruise for the next several days, glancing to Snake, she hid a few more chuckles behind her hand before falling silent.

On the other side of the ship, a certain femme reaper leaned against the wall with a sigh of relief, Grell and Ronald had found themselves something to do to take up their time while Hecate made sure their weapons were properly hidden from any prying eyes. She for the most part remained ignored, other than the occasional stare from a man who seemed captivated before looking away to pay attention to the friends who they remained in conversation with.

She preferred it that way anyways, it meant she could freely look out for anything dangerous, though that wasn't what was found. Instead, she spotted an exaggeratedly long top hat and extremely long white hair pulling around the corner and out of the room. Surprise came to her features, for only one person came to mind to match that description. "..Under..taker?" Though she had only previously met the man once during the retrieval of a soul; he had capture some amount of interest from her, thus she continued to visit him.

She recalled the events as she walked after him, brows coming together as she peered around said corner. The soul's name was Julius Patterson, he was doomed to die around what apparently was Undertakers' Shop. It was a simple soul to retrieve, though she was surprised to find a mess of white hair peeking out his back door to stare at her...or what she would assume was her. His bangs fringed in front of his eyes, making it impossible to tell what he was looking at. She was invited inside, which only confused the woman more, though she took the offer graciously.

After tea and biscuits were given out, she had begun to carefully interrogate the man; he dodged every single question like a dancer between bullets, though eventually revealed that she had the same eye color as Grell Sutcliff. Knowing this, she was able to speak with him more freely, though she never revealed her identity or what race she was, there was a sense that perhaps..he already knew.

So, with interest and a psuedo-forced promise to return for biscuits and tea later from her, she continued to visit him. Once she gained the Thorns of Death, her visits became more scarce, until eventually Undertaker had asked why she wasn't visiting as often. After some carefully spoken words, she revealed that she had been diagnosed with a disease that would eventually kill her, he seemed to grow extremely sullen, She did cheer him up with a joke though, and promised to visit a bit more often.

Pulling herself out of the recollection, she made her way down the hall to peer around every corner she could possibly find, though was unable to spot that mess of white hair again. "...I could've sworn..." Where did he go?


	3. Chapter 3

SPOILER ALERT: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE MANGA/HAVE NOT READ UP TO CHAPTER 52, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS. IT REVEALS KEY PARTS OF SAID MANGA AND I RATHER NOT HAVE COMPLAINING IN MY INBOX. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

The past three days had been quite fun for the servant of Sebastian, along with an extra break that she used to entertain herself with a man who she danced with, there were quite a few who complimented her. So it was to no surprise that she was boasting with energy tonight, even though it was the night that Sebastian and Ciel would infiltrate the room of which the case was circled around. She was ordered to stay behind with Snake, who took a bite of what Ciel left on his plate, she watched as he seemed to light up with an 'It's good!', chuckling mildly.

As he said he would go off to feed his friends, she followed after him in order to make sure none would interfere. Leaning against a stack of boxes as he kneeled to feed said snakes, she crossed her arms and ankles while closing her eyes. Hearing picking up a rather distinct sound, she couldn't warn Snake in time before a light was flashed their way. Wincing herself as she opened her eyes, she stared back at Ciel as Snake proclaimed it was to bright for him.

"What're you two doing down here?"

"The food was really good, so I thought I'd share it with everyone, says Dan."

She blinked once more as her vision adjusted, only a flicker of a slitted pupil given, "I'm here to make sure none interfere, where is Master?" It was then Lizzy came up from behind Ciel, proclaiming not to leave her alone. Violet narrowed dangerously as she stared behind Elizabeth, trying to see out what the figure behind her was. "Lady Eliza-!" She snapped to attention once the man that smelt strongly of death ate the cake off her plate, aiming to take a bite out of her as well. Ciel managed to be a titch faster and pull her back, causing them both to slap against the crates.

Now stepping in front of them both to be between the walking corpse and the three, she pulled up her fists while stepping into a defensive position. It was when Snake pointed out the similar symbol on mutiple other coffins that she realized with dread they were outnumbered. It wasn't that concerning for her, but she still had to keep up the appearance of a normal human woman in front of Lady Elizabeth and Snake. Turning back to look to Ciel, her worry evident, she voiced said emotion quickly. "We need to get out of he-..!" They're awakening! "Shit!"

While the group turned back to head up the stairs, Hitomi kicked back the body so it was forced back a few feet. She turned to realize that the stairs were blocked off, and they were being cornered by a few crates, with Ciel's order to climb, she begrudgingly followed it by climbing and helping Elizabeth up. When Snake crawled up with her help as well, she glanced down when Elizabeth exclaimed to watch out, cursing aloud again before she noticed a few snakes wrapping themselves around the body. That was far to close for her taste, if anything were to happen to Ciel, Sebastian was sure to have her head on a platter.

Glaring down at the corpses that attempted to reach up for them, she put her mind into overdrive thinking of any way for them to escape. It was obvious why the corpses weren't going upstairs, they were making noise so coupled with the blindfold these 'zombies' were wearing, they were the easiest targets. About to bite her lower lip, she felt a sudden and very violent shake that caused Elizabeth to scream. Grabbing the edge while looking over, she snarled lowly, they were trying to knock them over!

"I'll definitely protect you at least, no matter what happens!"

"How admirable, young master."

Relief suddenly crashed as several blades embedded themselves into the back of the monsters' heads, she remained silent between the exchange; there was no point interfering with it anyways, though what came next caused her eyes to widen in absolute awe. Adrenaline rushed fast enough to shiver her spine, the crazed Cheshire smile lifting her lips felt like it would break the human facade she wore. Shaking her head once Elizabeth called Ciel back from his, what she assumed to be, horror struck thoughts; the look of crazed awe was removed before it was noticed by anyone, though the smirk from Sebastian made her believe he had seen.

Ignoring this in favor of getting down, she stopped before Sebastian would help her down to stare at the mass of permanently dead bodies with a mixture of feelings. Feeling her stomach curl in hunger wasn't helping, though easier to ignore with the capture of what she assumed to be the culprit behind these monsters. The news of ten times as many corpses wasn't at all very nice, but caused her stomach to growl audibly, she was hungry...and the smell wasn't helping. Under any other circumstances she would be thrilled, it was like the entire ship was a feast made just for her but..this was a different circumstance. As the group began to make their way out, she had still not gotten down, turning violet back onto the mass of dead bodies. It was her Masters words that caused her eyes to widen with surprise, a feeling that went unknown for a moment passing her frame.

"Hitomi, clean up this mess." Looking down at him, she stared for but only a second to know exactly what he was speaking of, the shock replaced with spilled over tears. Relief made what most assumed to be a relax body suddenly droop with said relaxation, and with the backs of the others turned to go up the stairs, she gulped down a small lump of saliva that was sure to turn into a happy sob. She was so detrimentally hungry, there were no words to explain how ecstatic she was in that very moment. "Master.." Stopping him before he went up the stairs, she smiled beautifully at him, completely opposing to the catty grin that normally graced her features.

"Thank you, so much."

As he grinned and went upstairs, she looked down to the now massive meal set in front of her. How long had it been she ate in her true form? Far to long, for even she couldn't remember. Jumping down to the blood soaked floor, she snapped her neck on both sides before accessing the powers that hadn't seen the light of day for years. A blue flame spread from both of her hands over her entire frame, burning away the maids' outfit as she transformed into something horrendous, her stomach growling angrily as the feast begun.


	4. Chapter 4

SPOILER ALERT: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE MANGA/HAVE NOT READ UP TO CHAPTER 52, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS. IT REVEALS KEY PARTS OF SAID MANGA AND I RATHER NOT HAVE COMPLAINING IN MY INBOX. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Her mind must've been tricking her for the past three days, or maybe it was the side effect of the Thorns of Death? She wasn't sure anymore, despite seeing what she thought to be the giggling mortician several times, it didn't put a real damper on her enjoyment of these humans. In fact, she was speaking with one offhandedly when she asked for the time, when it was relayed onto her a polite 'Excuse me' was given. Things were starting up, and she couldn't be late for the big show, cause only Death knew how fast it would go by without her there.

There was surprise that caressed her features when she realized that Ronald's 'scythe' was missing, and Grell was grabbing hers and heading out the door. "Where's Ronald?" Grell grinned, "Can't keep track of the kid all the time, pardon me darling I have something I want to do~" Brows coming together, she was about to ask where, but by the time she grabbed her scythe and turned around..the crimson reaper was gone.

"Damn it. Now I know why William doesn't go out for field work as often." Guess hunting them down was in question, she had a few minutes to spare anyways. Making her way through the ship, it didn't take long before she finally spotted Ronald, the terrified people running in the opposite direction a few minutes prior a large help. Surprise once again came forth as she spotted the thing Ronald was fighting, her brows going into her hairline with that surprise. A demon of all things? Well then, guess it wasn't to surprising, they often hung around where destruction was bound to happen, and they still had a bit of time before the big show began.

So while Hecate allowed Ronald to have his fun, she made quick work of the red dress that she wore for tonight. It was when they were cutting it a bit to close, just a few moments after the rest of her dress had been removed to reveal the black knee length dress underneath. This one was far more open and easier to move around in, her shoes shown to be boots that laced up to her knees, an inch heel giving her some height. "Ronald, enough playing around, we got work to do." Chuckling when the younger man noticed that she was indeed right, she swiftly jumped onto the lawnmower as Ronald drove it toward her, while ignoring the look of surprise from the demon.

They had better things to do anyways, like find Grell. "Nice outfit, you're definitely looking good there Miss Morte~" Snorting, Hecate glanced back to him, "Sorry darling, you're a bit to young for me." Noticing the pout, a grin sprouted, "Aw! Not even gonna give me a chance?" Hecate shook her head, "Nope." Turning back forward, she noticed they were heading outside, guess Ronald knew where Grell went.

As expected, they were coming in on the iceberg a lot faster, though she didn't expect Grell to be on top of said iceberg. So she teleported to the top? Rolling her eyes as they stopped, she got off and laid her scythe over her shoulder. The shaking wasn't easy to keep balance in, but she managed, "Come on guys, we gotta get to work if you plan on keeping out of the water." And like usual, they were ignoring her in favor to have fun. Hanging her head with a sigh, she watched as a few bizarre dolls got sliced apart by Grell, heads flying either a few feet or over the edge.

Leaning against the pole of her scythe while watching the two at the front of the boat, a glance to the side given as one of these creatures went flying out the window, guess that demon was having fun of his own. "Alright you two! We have to get movin'!" A loud whine was given by Grell, "Fiiine, Miss Spears!" Rolling her eyes, Hecate pushed up her glasses, then noted of two drawing closer to her, with a sigh she twirled, the blade of her scythe twisting out as it decapitated the corpses drawing closer. Placing the scythe back on her shoulder, she glanced back to the two to make sure they were following before heading back inside.

It took her about thirty minutes of work, but she managed to get at least fifteen souls completed before noticing something peculiar again. Long white hair passed by the door of the room she was in, brows coming together, she quickly exited the room to see said white hair disappearing around the next corner. "Oh no you don't!" Now rushing after him, she was met with a whole crowd of 'undead' instead of what she hoped to be Undertaker. "Crap!" Guess things would be a bit busy, and handling the things that were trying to bite her was a higher priority right now.

By the time she finished and was making her way around to find Undertaker, she figured he was long gone, how he managed to pass these undead creatures was beyond her. She had to of killed at least fifty of them by now, and the ache in her legs was not getting any better, perhaps a break was in order? Well, she was sure William would understand them being just a titch into overtime, even if that was extremely odd coming from the femme reaper. She hadn't ever done overtime, even when she became infected.

Heading toward the ballroom, she noted of Grell hanging a man off the ledge, Ronald didn't seem to try and stop him either. Deciding to watch, perhaps out of curiosity of what in the world those two were thinking, she realized exactly what when they spoke of the corpses. "So this is the guy who's causing the dead to walk again? Temperamental business you got there, Ryan was it?" With a hand on her hip, she frowned ever so slightly, humans were advancing far to quickly. When he sang, she smirked ever so slightly, heading up the stairs so they could head to first class and retrieve this item that stopped them.

When it wasn't there, she was actually tempted to let Grell chop the guy into small bits, very much so actually. Glancing to the woman checking her roots with a small scowl, she looked back to Ryan to note of the defeated and horror struck look on his face. "Hn, guess someone else knows about your machine." It seems like then he got an idea on who it was, Hecate and the group moved out to hunt down this guy. Which, honestly wasn't hard as they moved back to the ballroom to see the demon carrying a child, four strange men and with relief Undertaker. She had begun to think that insanity was creeping in on her, he didn't seem to notice her yet though, so she turned her attention onto Ryan who yelled at the better dressed man of the four she didn't recognize.

She seemed pretty monotone throughout the explanation of said well dressed man, even as he threatened to destroy the machine with wine, which she vaguely wondered how he managed to snag a glass with so much going on. Upon the arrival of a mass of undead, she was forced to engage since she was behind Grell, Ronald and Ryan. With a curse, she swung the scythe with precision and a snarl, though in turn one had manage to push her over the edge of the balcony. "Hecate!"

The floor found her back friendly, the air left her lungs as she bounced, her head pounding for but a brief moment. Shaking her head, she pulled herself up to a sitting position. "I'm fine!" At least for now, though she was a bit to dazed to do this "Phoenix" pose, it didn't seem to matter to the Viscount, as he went to press the button. When nothing happened, she narrowed her eyes dangerously at the man, though that turned to panic as Grell made the move to kill Viscount. "Grell! Enough!"

She was about to jump up to stop her, but being to far away wasn't helping her case, though when she looked back up to see Undertaker between them, her heart nearly stopped. How did he...block a death scythe? "W-What..? ...! Grell!" Well, there she went flying into the glass skylight, several sotoba following after her. Looking back down to yell at Undertaker, her voice was swallowed upon seeing his hair pulled back.

"How sad it would be, should laughter disappear from the world."

It couldn't be, he had disappeared centuries ago, not even the Library had his true name in their list of employees. How did she recognize him? Why were there tears in her eyes because of it? The familiar feeling couldn't vanish, even as her prone form turned into that of neutrality, her emotions that were normally locked behind an iron door suddenly flooding over and crashing her frame. Her legs felt numb, fingers tingling with pins and needles as one hand grasped the pole of her scythe. It was...impossible.

He was the Legendary Shinigami she idolized after since her days of schooling.

Shocked into a frozen state, while Grell managed to land back on her feet, Hecate stared after him for a few moments, dread accompanied with a faraway and empty look allowed for no words. It wasn't until Grell and Ronald both attempted to attack Undertaker that she snapped out of it, "Grell, Ronald, enough!" Reaching out to them, she knew they couldn't defeat him so easily, not even the demon would have a chance.

"Not like you to try and save people, Hecate."

A violent twitch passed through her, duel tone hues as wide as saucers as her hand lowered, how much of a coincidence could it be? She had been on this ship for three days, how could she not notice? Turning toward the door, bile rose in her throat upon seeing the monster she had recalled to be the killer of her fiancee.

"...You...you're suppose to be dead..."

Along with the bile, fury rushed a fresh dose of adrenaline through her frame, Hitomi stood at the doorway with a shit eating grin as her arms remained crossed while she leaned against the door frame. "Sorry darling, you missed me last time~"


	5. Chapter 5

SPOILER ALERT: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE MANGA/HAVE NOT READ UP TO CHAPTER 52, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS. IT REVEALS KEY PARTS OF SAID MANGA AND I RATHER NOT HAVE COMPLAINING IN MY INBOX. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Hell must have frozen over, or perhaps this was all just a mirage for her to witness from the insanity of the Shi No Toge. She had turned rigid upon the image of the small framed girl who she had not seen since the mysterious death of her fiancee, what had happened on that night was beyond her, but over the years she figured out that the demon had to be the killer.

Hitomi gave a sadistic and catty smile, her new outfit consisted of a dress...if you'd call it that, that ended at her thighs with many layers below to fluff the skirt out; a buckle attached to the skirt swayed freely as it remained unattached to anything in particular, thigh highs that appeared to be stretched up below the skirt to allow her inner thighs to be shown if she were to move the right way. It seemed the most decent thing about her outfit was the high neckline that covered her entire chest, the collar of the dress clasped in the back with cloth missing to cover her upper back and shoulders. Gloves that matched the dress ran all the way up to her forearms, the clicking of heels proving that she was indeed wearing shoes. A blade rested in her right hand, covered in blood as she had to use said blade to enter the ballroom.

Tossing back a tied up portion of her hair that she had done up in pigtails that rested on the back of her skull, she cackled delightfully at the rage on the femme reapers face. With the Master and shinigamis playing, and Ciel out of the way, she could handle Hecate freely. "So, reaper, how have you been? Tried remarrying anytime soon? I know black widows tend to try and kill more than once."

What was this pest getting at? "You're the one who killed him, not me!" Before Hecate could think to slice at the small woman, she had jumped up to the balcony that was relatively free of the Bizarre Dolls. "I'm not the one who sliced him to bits and hung up his organs with chains~ It was a beautiful sight though, I have to adm- Woah!" The balcony gave way to the cut of Hecate's blade, two cuts given to pull that portion down. Hitomi was forced to jump forward, right toward Hecate she now noticed, who had her scythe raised with a look that she could only explain as murderous. Forced to sprout her wings, the flurry of black forced her to the side as she slammed into the ground and rolled.

Hecate tsk'd angrily as she landed, turning to her opponent as she all but forgot about the fight happening around her and Hitomi. Narrowing her eyes to glare at the woman who stood up with a small snarl, she looked over the wings to estimate their span and how much faster the smaller girl could move with them. Twisting the weapon to a full circle, she rolled her shoulders and lifted the scythe in front of her just in time to block Hitomi's frontal attack with the sword. "You know that weapon is as worthless as you are against mine."

Hitomi grinned widely, chaos surely had a hold on her right now, "I know, but it's good enough for me to get close and do this!" Lifting a fist encompassed in blue flames, she slammed it into Hecate's jaw as the reaper went flying back, actually crashing through a window and square into the opposing wall. Feeling a bit of that bile and now blood in her mouth, she spat it out as she regained her footing, only to find flames surrounding her as the cat entered the room through the destroyed window. "Hnhn.." Smiling madly, a row of teeth similar to Grell's was spotted, "I just finished eating for the first time in a few good years...but your flesh won't be denied either."

The fighting in that room was brief, but Hitomi flying out of it was a good sign that Hecate had at least landed some hits, the speed of which both used caused them to be unseen by the human eye. The reapers rage fueled her abilities as she let her head hang, lifting her free hand as she jumped toward the servant who flew through the air; a ball of white light was the only thing Hitomi could see before the weight of chains caught her mid air, tying her into a position that would be difficult to get out of. Her right arm was pulled painfully back by two chains wrapping around both wrist and elbow, another snared around her neck and stomach while her legs remained tied together by three. Her wings had an individual chain wrapped around the base, while her left arm remained free for the time being.

"Guh!" Squirming for escape, she felt a new weight resting on the middle of her back, the heat of the reapers' stare on the back of her skull only making her more nervous. Violet looked up in hopes of finding her Master, it seems he was jumping to save Ciel from Undertaker right now, any thought afterwards went white as a blinding pain erupted from her shoulder. Hecate had cut it off smoothly, the scream from the woman causing the reaper to shiver, out of what she didn't know though. Reaching down, she grabbed a mess of black hair while pulling Hitomi's head back, pulling the curve of her scythe to the woman's throat. "It's the end for you, monster."

It was to bad that in that moment, Hitomi had finally been able to see as she reached out for Sebastian, only to see blood flying out of his mouth as Undertaker's scythe impaled him from the back. Horror and tears formed, her left hand reaching out as she screamed, "Master!"


	6. Chapter 6

SPOILER ALERT: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE MANGA/HAVE NOT READ UP TO CHAPTER 52, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS. IT REVEALS KEY PARTS OF SAID MANGA AND I RATHER NOT HAVE COMPLAINING IN MY INBOX. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

It was as if a switch had been flipped, any humanity she might've gained over the millenniums that she lived had all but vanished. The hunger she had temporarily sedated returned in full force, though if that wasn't terrifying enough, she felt monstrous rage consume her. The only thought that repeated in her mind made her blind to all else, violet consuming her entire eye and removing the pupil entirely. The thought? 'Kill...everything.'

An explosion caused the chains to shatter from her frame, twisting herself to face the reaper, she grabbed the scythe that attempted to lop her head off and yanked it from the reapers grasp. Hecate had become temporarily blinded by the explosion of blue flames, so it was much easier to do so along with impaling the woman with her own weapon. The blade pierced into her shoulder pretty deeply, just barely missing any majorly vital organs other than clipping her lung. The reaper flew back and slammed into the wall, sliding down to a seated position as she coughed up blood, the scythe did its' job though. Hecate Morte's cinematic record was playing for all but Ciel to see, if any were paying attention in the first place.

Hitomi on the other hand rushed forward, feeling the facade she had so carefully built to hide such a hideous and revolting form from any eyes, fade away completely. Her brilliant blue flames consumed then dissipated, leaving behind a pitch black monster that would give the weak insanity. She was all but a blur as she ran right for Undertaker, only a stumble given to give him that split second amount of time to back away from both the butler and his little Earl. She slid in front of them and raised herself on her hind legs, her seven foot tall frame revealing herself for even her Master to see, even though in the spout of lost humanity she did not realize he was alright. Her demonic roar vibrated the walls angrily, raising a three clawed paw to slice the Undertakers' torso into shreds.

"Hitomi, no!"

The attack could not be stopped, but when Undertaker backed away further to look over at Hecate as her cinematic record played; Hitomi dropped down to her front paw to look back at the horror struck Ciel and her Master who looked more fearful for her health than his own. She was panting, mouth opened to reveal two rows of razor sharp teeth that could slice into anything she desired to eat; her muzzle long and elegant as one side revealed one eye that consumed at least forty percent of her skull stared at the two with animalistic rage, the entire eye remained a violently bright purple.

Her body seemed more skin and bones than muscle heavy, and despite her missing limb that allowed a large portion of her skin to be covered in crimson, it didn't cover everything. What could be seen was pitch black skin, puffs of fur surrounding every joint of her body, her leathery wings curled to her back in order for her to move faster. Twin tails swished angrily, a blue flame circling the tip of each one, though perhaps the most interesting was the sound of hissing snakes coming from her body. Upon closer inspection, what appeared to be "skin" actually was scales of a snake, large narrow ears laid back upon her head suddenly twitched.

"Hitomi..please." She could tell the disbelief in Ciel's voice, and as she forced herself to concentrate, she could finally see Sebastian's face. This was enough to bring her back from the brink, a slitted pupil giving way as horror suddenly came forth. Realizing what she had done and what she was about to do, she immediately placed the facade back up. Grasping the wound that use to be her arm, she continued to pant while looking down and away, shame written across her features.

Hecate on the other hand watched her cinematic record as the entire left side of her torso went numb, blood trickled out of her mouth as it nearly foamed in the back of her throat. She watched as she first opened her eyes to see a man with surprising arctic blue eyes staring back at her, and actually reaching out blindly, tears streaked down her face as a single word passed between her lips. "D-Daddy." How did she know him? This wasn't the image of her father..was it? The cinematic record rushed forward to reveal several things, bullying from her school days and the slam that caused her amnesia into the wall; then a flash of red hair. It wasn't Grell, but Damien her fiancee.

The handsome Italian had caught her attention as he flirted with her, which made him the only person to do so in her lifetime at the time, and slowly but surely she fell for his charm and finally agreed to date him. Dating lead to a marriage proposal, which happened after they had finished school with high marks, she accepted and the date was set for them to get married. Everything was coming together for her but then...

Unable to look away from the image of Hitomi on top of Damien as they had sex, she felt the tears run more fervently, and then stop completely as the next few slides came forth. "N-no.." Hitomi escaped out the window, but Damien was left behind as Hecate sliced into him with an explosion of hatred. So...she had killed him? "I-It's not..true.." Unable to continue watching as the blood gushing out of her finally caused her to fall unconscious, said record slipped back into her just as the ship began to tilt. Hecate's body slid forward, though she was caught just in time by Ronald as he lifted her up to the balcony to rest of the pillar. He was sadly unable to remove the scythe from her shoulder, as Grell needed him in battle for the time being.

Hitomi managed to catch herself by jumping up to a higher perch, still tightly grasping the wound as her head hung lowly. She was to terror struck to even speak, even as Ronald called Sebastian weak, not a peep was given from her. As Sebastian set Ciel down in order to beat into Ronalds' face, the silent command to protect Ciel was received and obeyed. Once the boy was retrieved by Sebastian in order to better balance the boy as the ship continued to tip, as Hitomi was unable to do so for the time being, she continued to look out for herself without removing her eyes from the floor.

A twitch did run through her frame as Undertaker leapt by Hecate, telling Ciel that the item he just gained was his treasure caused her to peer through her bangs. Undertaker reached down and removed the scythe from the unconscious reapers' shoulder, then picked her up before disappearing.

So, this would be the end? Feeling the shifting weight of the ship, Hitomi knew what would happen next, spreading her wings out as the ship broke in two, she flew up with Sebastian out of the ship. Landing harshly on the side that dropped back down, she still didn't look up to see Sebastian was to preoccupied with saving Ciel as her vision blurred and her body gave out for a moment. Falling off the side after stumbling, her body crashed into the frozen water, a violent jerk from the ice woke her. She released the human facade in order to access a higher body temperature, Making it far more easy for her to move as she swam as best she could toward a mass of Bizarre Dolls trying to reach up toward a boat that she spotted.

That was definitely her Master and the Earl, and with her so gravely injured, she knew that these Bizarre Dolls were her only chance. As Sebastian jumped into the boat, some of the Bizarre Dolls father out disappeared under the water, though that wasn't important as an order was given to eradicate them. She bobbed her head up to gasp for air, inhaling sharply before sinking her teeth into flesh, tearing apart any close to her, dead or undead. After they were permanent killed, and a substantial amount of food had been ingested, she could begin to feel her arm once again. The bright blue flame that ignited and extended out to reveal said arm was enough to catch Sebastian's attention as he reached down and yanked her out of the water.

She had transformed back by the time she hit the boat's floor, the newly grown limb still extremely tender and raw; though before she was able to pass out, a slap to the face caused her eyes to snap open with surprise and anger. She looked up to Sebastian, which caused a detrimental amount of shame to appear, devastating her pretty features. Turning her gaze away immediately, the only sounds to come from her were the pants of exhaustion, though she was surprised to hear Ciel telling Sebastian to take a break...

And perhaps a titch of respect finally formed for the young Earl.


End file.
